


Because

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://lilyeyes.livejournal.com/profile">lilyeyes</a>' prompt of <i>Harry/Severus: falling leaves, hot toddy, and warm fingers</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilyeyes).



> Written on 9 October 2008 in response to [lilyeyes](http://lilyeyes.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Harry/Severus: falling leaves, hot toddy, and warm fingers_.

Sharing the same hot toddy under the falling leaves of the trees at Hogwarts, Harry was always surprised, when he slid his cold hand over Severus' warm fingers, to find himself at peace with the other man. When had it happened? He always asked himself the same question without ever truly seeking an answer. The only one he required had been given, and that, long ago, before he'd known he had a question and after Severus, it seemed, had decided to answer it.

"Why are you smiling?" Severus asked him, as always.

Harry took their mug. "Because I'm with you."


End file.
